Miss Korea
Details *'Title:' 미스코리아 / Miseu Koria *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy, family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Dec-18 to 2014-Feb-26 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Miss Korea OST Synopsis A drama set in 1997, depicts a story of office men who try to make Oh Ji Young Miss Korea, in order to save their cosmetic company from bankruptcy. Oh Ji Young is elevator girl who was the most popular girl back in high school also the best looking girl in the neighborhood. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Yun Hee as Oh Ji Young (27) *Lee Sun Kyun as Kim Hyung Joon (30) *Lee Ki Woo as Lee Yoon (30) *Song Sun Mi as Go Hwa Jung (32, BB Cosmetic's research manager) *Lee Sung Min as Jung Sun Saeng (40) *Lee Mi Sook as Ma Ae Ri (55, Queen Beauty Salon's director) *Go Sung Hee as Kim Jae Hee (24) ;Oh Ji Young's family *Jang Yong as Oh Jong Goo (Ji Young's grandfather) *Jung Kyu Soo as Oh Myun Sang (Ji Young's father) *Jung Suk Yong as Oh Woong Sang (Ji Young's uncle) *Baek Bong Ki as Oh Ji Suk (Ji Young's elder brother) ;Kim Hyung Joon's family *Im Ye Jin as Go Bong Hee (Hyung Joon's mother) ;People at BB Cosmetic *Oh Jung Se as Kim Hong Sam (BB Cosmetic's planning manager) *Choi Jae Hwan as Kim Kang Woo (BB Cosmetic's researcher) ;People at Human Partners Korea *Kim Jung Hwa (김정화) as Secretary Yeo ;People at Boohwal Capital *Jung Seung Gil as President Hwang ;People at Queen Beauty Salon *Heo Tae Hee as Section Chief Yoon *Kang Tae Oh as Director Ma's son *Park Gook Sun (박국선) as Choi Soo Yun *Noh Soo Ram (노수람) as Director Ma's Miss Korea trainee ;People at Dream Department Store *Jang Won Young as Manager Park *Kim Ye Won as Lee Young Sun *Moon Ji In as Kim Yoo Ra *Yoo Eun Ho (유은호) as Jung Eun Ah *Park Ha Na as Han So Jin *Choi Hyun Seo as Kim Hye Mi ;People at Cherry Beauty Salon *Hong Ji Min as Yang Choon Ja *Ha Yun Joo as Shin Sun Young *Kang Han Na as Im Sun Joo ;People at Bada Cosmetic *Jo Sang Ki as Kim Kang Shik ;Others *Go In Bum as Jae Hee's father *Yang Ye Seung (양예승) as Noh Hee Joo *Yoon Jung Ah (윤정아) as Miss Korea candidate *Uhm Sang Mi (엄상미) as Miss Korea candidate *Shin Young Il (신영일) as Miss Korea MC (cameo) *Lee Moon Se (이문세) as Starry Night DJ and narration (voice only) *Jung So Min as gas station part-time worker (cameo, ep 20) *Jang Dae Woong Production Credits *'Production Company:' SM C&C *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sang Ho *'Producer:' Kim Ho Young (김호영) *'Director:' Kwon Suk Jang *'Assistant Director:' Park Won Gook, Park Seung Woo *'Screenwriter:' Seo Sook Hyang Episode Ratings See Miss Korea/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC